Breaking and Entering
by DaPirateEmperor
Summary: This is a teaser to a story I am thinking about expanding upon further. However, this story will no longer be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **AN: Greetings everybody!**

 **You see this story is targeted toward young minds but may have some dark themes and also some violence as well.**

 **I don't know.**

 **This is a remastered story for a story I have cancelled not too long ago.**

 **Check in my profile if you want to read the "cancelled story".**

 **(It's in my profile page and says cancelled in its description)**

 **Transformers Power of the Primes and SAO are in the same universe.**

 **So in case you have read my other fanfics yes I am using Megatronus cuz why not?**

 **I wanted to remaster the "cancelled story" anyway.**

 **And I will try to improve upon this story,**

 **but one thing, Megatronus has 2 appearances one that looks like omega from Fortnite.**

 **(Omega's highest tier)**

 **But black and muted with his R.I.D horns. And his R.I.D masked appearance with his same black and muted look.**

 **Also to seize confusion he is energy so he ususally has black fumes coming from his body like food coloring in a clear liquid.**

 **Sometimes though his appearance is changed but still is given his general appearance. Maybe.**

 **And know that I didn't watch the  
entire show but only most of what is on netflix which is season 1 of SAO and season 1 of SAO II. **

**Sooooo now it shall begin.**

For an immeasurable amount of time, he has been watching.

Watching everything happening in one place: Japan.

He felt jealousy seeing how these humans could live in harmony, while he was left stranded in void.

Jealousy which has clouded judgement more than once.

Jealousy that has broken him more than he already was.

But who is "he"?

Well "he" is Megatronus Prime.

Being trapped in void has killed lots of his self esteem.

He felt self-doubt and is slowly losing mental sanity.

Yet somehow he clings on, clings on to life.

For in this void he is trapped in, his brothers left him a weapon.

A weapon to use to take his own life.

Though, since he is already physically dead, this weapon is used to kill his spirit.

But, he refused to take his own life even to this day.

About a year has passed since his physical death.

A year of fate worse than death...

He then remembers something.

Important.

An invention he has created long ago.

An invention that will free him from this prison!

Free him from death!

Megatronus formed a solid holographic tablet from his hand and saw his invention's stats and information.

When scrolling down there was a button that said in bold letters:

 **REVIVE**

He hesitates whether or whether not he should activate his invention by pressing the button.

He then thinks to himself, gripping the tablet tightly.

Megatronus thought to himself and said, "A failure I am yes, but I would prefer to live a life miserably than stay like this."

So without a second thought, he presses the button.

* * *

In a remote pocket dimension, a strange spherical invention is seen floating in the boxed borders of the space.

The invention shakes and mysteriously turns orange while shaking and then explodes creating a blinding light.

When the light dims and disappears an orange lava like glowing sphere is seen floating.

The sphere turns black and morphs into a being all entirely black into a being with no mouth, no emotion, devil like horns as a part of his helmet, and a v shaped dark orange visor where it's eyes are supposed to be.

As quickly as the being he took out the same tablet from earlier. (the being is Megatronus. If it isn't already obvious.)

Megatronus stared at the tablet.

He checked the tablet to see his vitals.

When he saw that his vitals were good, Megatronus stored the tablet in a storage dimension.

Megatronus made a hand gesture and a hole appeared in the space pocket. He floated through the hole and on the other side side he made a similar hand gesture to close the hole.

When Megatronus turned to see what was behind him, he saw planet earth.

Obviously millions of years have passed since his last visit so it looked different but he could still tell it was earth.

He was eager to see find to go to Japan because of his observations.

Though strangely Megatronus does not what side he is on.

So for the moment, he will call himself neutral until the time is right.

Then in a flash, an orange light engulfed him and he was gone.

* * *

In Japan, Kirito (Kazuto) is in the Dicecy Cafe with Asuna obviously dating.

Agil (Anthony) gives the couple drinks while glancing at both of them with a smug look.

 **I think Agil's real name is Anthony I don't know.**

When Agil was about to say something someone came in.

Agil could see this person was not normal because of his comical looking black robe wearing an unusual helmet that was almost petrifying.

The man sat down in an empty seat.

Both Kirito and Asuna glanced at this unusual looking person.

Agil pushed his thoughts aside and asked him what he needed.

The unusual person was tall as if not, taller than Agil and looked very menacing.

Kirito hoped not to get on this guy's bad side.

Apparently the man did not need anything but asked lots of questions about SAO and ALO.

Agil told the man that he should talk to Kazuto instead about those things.

So as told, the man turned his head toward Kazuto.

Already Kazuto was sweating and didn't know what to say.

The man said nothing but then suddenly asked him a very startling question.

"I see you are Kirito from Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online correct?"

Kazuto was very stunned how the man figured him out so easily.

Kazuto replied with a stuttery yes and then waited for a reply.

The man nodded and then replied "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Megatronus."

Both Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other strangely.

"Odd name you have there." Kazuto replied a little forced.

Asuna spoke up slamming her arms on the table and asked "How do you know who he is!?"

Megatronus replied "That is a question I am not comfortable answering Asuna Yukki."

Kazuto and Asuna were stunned again because of how he knew both Asuna's first and last name.

Agil listened to the conversation too stunned by his knowledge.

Silence engulfed the room until some of Kazuto's friends came over.

Klein, Silica, and Lizabeth entered the room gingerly as if hiding a surprise.

Megatronus glanced at them instantly shattering their gingerly behavior.

"What is it Klein?" Kazuto asked partly exasperated.

"We found a really good looting spot in ALO! You better check it out!" Klein replied enthusiastically.

Megatronus grunted.

Everyone gave a quick glance before continuing with their talk.

Kazuto whipped his attention from Megatronus to Klein and asked "So, how good is this looting spot?"

"Oh sorry, I sort of meant a trading post. You see, there are these people who are really good at fighting and give a lot of free stuff if you impress them enough."

"Hm cool I'll try it out." Kazuto replied.

Everyone but Agil and Megatronus left.

"Again to be forgotten." Megatronus said in his head.

"So I see you know a lot about Kazuto and Asuna. Could you tell me how? I know you weren't comfortable with telling Asuna but I would like to know." Agil asked.

Megatronus made a soft grunt and asked "Then do me a favor."

"What favor?" Agil replied skeptically.

Megatronus pointed to a water filter.

"Hm simple enough." Agil said.

Agil gave Megatronus a glass of water and watched him with curiosity to see how he would drink the water in his helmet.

Surprisingly, the answer to his question was not very complicated.

All Megatronus did was attach a clear straw on the cheek of his helmet and put in his drink. When he did the water was sucked through the straw and disappeared in mere seconds.

Agil wondered if this man had a medical condition but if he did, why did he look so menacing?

Megatronus took a deep breath and answered "The truth is, I studied about them. I observed them in all the ways I could, and found out this information. They interested me, but they also made me envy them."

"Envy them how?" Agil asked.

"I have told you enough." Megatronus replied a little coldly.

Agil paused and then said "Thank you for your answer. To be honest that is really all I need. Come back anytime."

Megatronus rose up from his chair and did a small wave and went out the door.

* * *

"So how powerful are these guys?" Kazuto asked eagerly.

"Well you see, they're so powerful people rumored them to be admins!" Klein replied.

"Well I'm eager to see how fun it is to fight them!" Lizabeth blurted out stepping in.

"Well let's get to it then. Besides I'm kinda squished up in this bench." Kazuto replied.

All of Kazuto's friend's made a quirky smile.

"K well bye then. See you in ALO!" Klein replied walking away waving.

Everyone eventually left leaving Kazuto and Asuna.

They walked themselves home and began playing.

* * *

Kirito made a deep breath when entering the game and saw that everyone was already at the trading post.

"Come on Kirito! We can't wait forever!" Leafa exclaimed enthusiastically.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way there.

The place was very crouded with many people betting eachother over the items they got.

While in the back, was where all the fighting was.

Several warriors were fighting other players each of them having one signature trait.

Blue eyes.

Though 2 of the warriors didn't do any fighting.

One man with a red lab coat and one gray and blue armored player.

Seeing that the warriors were busy he went to the armored player to ask some questions.

The armored player was relatively as tall as Kirito but with a half stern half enthusiastic expression.

"Hey could you tell me what this is?" Kirito asked gingerly.

"Oh yeah sure." The player replied as if he was cut from thought.

"So what do you want to know?" The player asked.

Kirito started regretting that he didn't think this through.

"Oh I see you didn't think it through didn't ya?" The player predicted.

Kirito jerked up surprised how he could read him.

"No worries if you want we could just have a normal talk if you want." The player replied.

The player seemed friendly and gentle so Kirito continued "So how come your friends are so good at fighting?"

"You see me and my friends were soldiers in the military so we have lots of fighting experience." The player replied.

Kirito was confused why mature soldiers from the military would come into a game like ALO.

"Oh and also my name is Emissary." The player continued.

"So you're the talkative type of person?" Kirito asked with confusion.

"Sure you could say that. But, in war there's no time to talk. So I'm just starting to open up to people." Emissary answered.

"I see." Kirito replied.

"Well then I better get to my friends." Kirito said.

"Ok. See you then!" Emissary replied.

Kirito walked away walking to Leafa.

After seeing Kirito walk up to her Leafe asked "Did you get anything from him?"

"So far not much apart from knowing that they're veterans." Kirito replied.

"Oh." Leafa said as her emotion drained from her voice.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked confused.

"I just feel bad for him seeing that he has to be a veteran and deal with so many friends and family passing away from him." Leafa said sympathetically.

"Yeah that makes sense but lets go check on the others." Kirito replied.

When he tries to find one of his friends Klein bumps into him.

"Oh sorry Kirito its just that fighting these guys really gets me tired." Klein said.

"I see but did you win or lose?" Kirito asked eagerly.

"Simple, lose." Klein replied.

As Kirito was in the middle of saying something a warrior about as tall as Agil with red and blue accents and a helmet came over.

Klein turned over to the warrior.

The warrior put out his hand.

Klein took it and shook hands with the warrior.

"Though you did not win I respect your effort and hope you can come again." The warrior said while shaking hands.

The warrior stopped shaking hands and walked away.

"So that was your opponent?" Kirito asked curiously.

"Yup. Pretty chill guy. But also deadly." Klein warned.

"I'll see if I can beat him. See you then." Kirito replied eagerly.

He went to see where Asuna was and saw she was beginning to battle the warrior Kirito saw earlier.

Everybody was watching eagerly as Asuna and the Warrior both unsheathed swords.

Asuna had her classic rapier while the warrior had a broad looking sword Kirito didn't even think he could carry.

Both Asuna and the warrior and stepped back.

Then he saw that Emissary was the referee counting down till they can attack.

When the countdown was over, both warriors began their attacks almost faster than the eye could see.

They both locked swords harshly.

Sparks flew through the air dramatically as the warriors continued dodging and attacking each other over and over even tiring the audience.

Asuna began to get tired while the warrior was still as good as new.

"How is that guy not tired?" Kirito asked himself in his head.

Asuna still managed to fight now running of pure adrenaline.

Though every attack she made the warrior learned.

Things began to get more stiff as the fight went on longer the audience still eager to see what will happen.

As time went on it became more obvious than the warrior was winning.

After an immeasurable amount of time, Asuna knelt down on both knees sweating signaling that she gave up.

The warrior walked over to her and gave her a hand to recover and get up.

The warrior asked Asuna a question but Kirito couldn't hear.

After a few moments, the crowd began to disperse and Asuna went up to Kirito.

"He wants to talk to you." Asuna whispered in Kirito's ear as Asuna walked away to get some rest.

Kirito walked over to the warrior and the warrior gestured to go to a nearby tent.

Kirito followed and in the tent he sat in one of the benches set up inside.

Currently it was beginning to be sunset in ALO even though in real life it was about 7:00.

"You are Kirito the black swordsman I assume?" The warrior asked.

Kirito figured that Asuna told the warrior who he was but why?

"I know you may think that your companion has told me who you are correct?" The warrior asked sternly.

"Yes?" Kirito replied. He felt the same fear that he felt with Megatronus for some reason.

"I assume you do not know my name?" The warrior asked.

"Yes." Kirito repeated.

"I am Optimus Prime." The warrior replied.

"You seek to know why I know who you are?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah I do." Kirito replied.

"It is because I recognize your companion and her fighting style and knew you had come." Optimus answered.

"And why do you need me?" Kirito asked skeptically.

"We require an atlas to help us understand our environment in Japan. We have been in the United States but here is different." Optimus explained.

Optimus looked up at a clock in the tent that supposedly told real world time.

"I assume it is late for you?" Optimus asked.

Kirito glanced up at the clock Optimus was looking at and saw that he was right.

"Yeah it is thank you for reminding me. Where and when do we meet?" Kirito replied.

"In real life. Anytime." Optimus said as he handed a post card.

Kirito stared at the post card suspiciously and walked away.

* * *

Late at night Megatronus was still very restless and needed something to do.

He had walked miles through Tokyo and found nothing worth doing.

While walking through the last parts of the City in an alleyway he saw that a supposed 16 year old female was being bullied by others around her age.

It was very apparent that the bullies did not notice him glaring into the alleyway.

He was very hesitant on what to do. Still, he just stood there glaring.

He WAS eventually noticed when the oppressors started to leave.

The leader of the group confronted him very harshly. "What do you want?!"

Him as a witness, replied "I advise you to end stop this pathetic nonsense from ever happening again."

The leader growled, looked around for any other witnesses, and replied "Fine."

All of the oppressors walked away leaving him standing in front of the "victim".

She stared at him, confused. The victim blinked and rubbed her eyes not believing what just happened. After that though, Megatronus vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm making a SECOND chapter and this will soon be a STATUS: COMPLETE STORY EVEN THOUGH IT JUST WAS!**

 **I want to show you guys what the fallen plans to with the "Princess".**

 **It's actually something about Oriande the library of life so check it out.**

 **In case you didn't know Megatronus has 2 names in this story. Megatronus and the fallen. Megatronus is short for his full name as his full name is Megatronus Prime.**

 **You know what I think there is going to be more chapters still. I bet one or two more.**

 **Sorry for the caps but I wanted to be silly.**

 **K TO THE STORY!**

Phasing through the very walls of his Galra cruiser in his "Vehicon Emperor" form, he needed something to restrain Allura for his ritual.

What he needed was a dissection table. Though he was not going to dissect her.

When he found a dissection room he went to the table and held the unconscious Allura by the shoulders and slammed her body onto the table.

The slam was enough to wake her up.

He clamped the restraints on both legs and her right arm but the now awake Allura tried to punch Megatronus even with restraints.

Just as her fist was about to meet his face he defended by clamping her fist with his hand.

He clamped it harder giving pain to her systems weakening her so he could put on the last restraint.

He could hear her groan in pain but ignored it as he waited for a response from the captured Princess.

After moments of silence she gained the strength to speak up.

"If you seek me then what do I have that you seek?" She asked with a temper.

"Such irony. I never knew you had such a temper." The fallen mocked.

After Megatronus's insult she too waited for a response.

He replies saying "So you seek knowledge? You will have your answer soon enough."

Allura watched with grim curiosity as he positioned both hands above her head.

After that all she could feel was Pain enveloping all over and eventually all things went dark.

* * *

Waking up the next thing she knew she was in the blankness of space.

In front of her a fire slowly appeared. Soon, the fire transformed into the fallen himself.

 **AN: The fallen is in his normal look in Transformers Power of the Primes. No fire form. He is also in transformer size.**

 **This is a realm equivalent to the realm Shiro battled Zarkon at in season 2 in the space mall episode.**

 **Time passes a little slower than real world time but not by much.**

"You. You look different." Allura stated slowly staring still in quite shock.

"Yes it is I. For this is my real form, my real body. What you see me as in the real world is only my very soul. My spark."

"Then where is this?" Allura asked still not liking the idea that she was right in front of a potential threat.

"Your mind. For what I seek is engraved in your mind." Megatronus replied giving her a hint of her answer.

Dead silence could be heard everywhere in every corner.

"What are of your origins?" Allura said finally gaining the confidence to speak up.

"In my kind as it is for the Blade of Marmora, it is knowledge or death but in freestyle combat. But, i will only defeat you since i still have a need of you to be alive... If I am defeated, I will end this ritual. If you are defeated what I require is mine to take." Megatronus replied coldly.

Allura thought that this was odd that the fallen wouldn't just get what he wanted so she stood silent not knowing what to do.

"I feel your suspicion Princess Allura. I will answer your questions. I require a challenge out of this blank battle field. Only certain people of my kind can defeat me. Because I doubt Voltron can withstand the power of the primes." Megatronus replied almost in a boasting manor.

Immediately Allura prepared her whip.

 **AN: Her bayard.**

Megatronus prepared his requiem blaster.

"What is that blaster you wield?" Allura asked trying to get information out of him so she might to be able to defeat the fallen.

"This is the requiem blaster. It has destroyed many planets, including my own brothers and sisters." Megatronus replied already knowing her plan.

Allura couldn't call him a liar due to his attack on the paladins. It was very quick and painful even though they were the paladins of Voltron. Including that he was very powerful and he killed his own brother and sisters with it?

Megatronus never let her finish her thoughts as he said "Begin."

Suddenly everything went into action.

She felt physically stronger so it was hard for her to get used to things.

After a few moments of dodging his requiem blaster she got the hang of it.

But, the fallen easily got the upper hand no matter how hard she tried.

It slowly got harder and harder to dodge.

 **AN: Her Bayard can't withstand the power of the fallen.**

* * *

Megatronus made a cold smile doing the last move defeating Allura.

"You are defeated. What I require is now in my grasp." Megatronus annouced coldly.

Getting up Allura asked again weakly "Then, what in my mind do you require from me?"

"The key to Oriande." Megatronus replied in a very stern but, near blank way finally giving her her answer.

Allura stayed silent processing his answer. Though, all things went too fast to process.

From the blankness of space, to the floating island of Oriande appearing suddenly.

"What? How?" Allura asked in suspicion.

Immediately when she touched the wall of Oriande's building, her hand merely phased through.

He watched Allura ponder over what just happened in cold amusement.

"You are not physically here. As your physical body still remains in my cruiser." Megatronus advised.

 **AN: The reason why the fallen is keeping Allura or should I say being sort of nice, is because she has no choice but to come with him even if she doesn't want to. He can't decide leave her behind either. Because if even if he tried to leave to Oriande without her she's going to come anyway. Cuz yea it's her mind. Vice versa if he terminates her so yeah.**

 **Also Megatronus is in his normal look in power of the primes when he is at Oriande.**

Having no choice but follow him Allura kept following from behind avoiding his glare but also staying a little close to avoid any incidents that could happen.

Dead silence covered the realm but, Megatronus's foot steps. They loud enough to cover any background noise including her own footsteps.

Roughly a few ticks later, they came by the door Allura and Loltor went through when they first came to Oriande.

Megatronus himself in his normal form dwarfed the door being around 2 times bigger than it.

Megatronus stared at it for a few moments seeming like studying the library of life.

He then morphed from his normal form to his Vehicon Emperor form walking through the doorway.

From her stance behind The fallen looked a lot like Zarkon.

But she shoved that thought away not wanting to think about him again.

Megatronus glanced at the ancient writings on the wall though he kept walking.

But, he only glanced at the writings for a few ticks before he continued.

* * *

Megatronus arrived to the statues of the sages of Oriande.

He already knew what was going to happen but, still kept walking.

His steps filled the room almost equivalent to steps of the statues themselves.

And just as he went to the doorway of the next room the sages moved from their stance sitting on their thrones and 2 swiftly came out of their thrones to block the doorway.

The others stayed behind both Allura and Megatronus.

He turned around to glare at the sages with his fiery visor showing glowing with irritation.

And from here he began to attack.

All the sages began to circle him surrounding him all angles.

This seemed nearly impossible to get out of.

Though this was his plan.

He let out a chuckle of amusement.

"You fools DARE to face Megatronus the god of flame!"

The sages continued to attack after hearing to warning thinking that he could do nothing.

Now the sages have to face the true rath of Megatronus.

* * *

 **Allura first person POV**

I didn't know what to think. it was all happening too fast.

Just as the sages of Oriande were about to kill him they all just froze.

Then he said this.

"You face the rath of your God!"

"Obey." Megatronus said in a cruel way.

I saw that they were resisting but this resistance was all in vain.

They all got thrown onto the wall with rubble burying them all.

He turned back to the door way leading to the next room and went.

I simply followed him as if I was his disciple.

* * *

I fear Megatronus for what he can do and seeing what he did to the sages made me fear him more than anything.

My mind was filled with fear but I could do nothing but follow him everywhere he went.

It was petrifying and it made me even more fearful that I couldn't even try to stop him.

Being in a ritual I was practically useless.

I could do nothing but watch.

It was horrid.

We had just arrived at the trial room where it tested if I was worthy or not.

This room reminded me much of what happened when I went to here with Loltor.

Immediately the roof began to move lower.

I watched him from my stance where he was already using the teledov controls.

This fear I feel is real as it is artificial.

It could be as if he is feeding my head with fear.

I already knew I was useless but by now I angry enough that I couldn't think.

With my bayard in hand I began to run up to him trying to delay him.

But just in a couple ticks of running I was already frozen still.

He glared at me for a few seconds and then continued.

The roof was inches above our heads but before we could get squashed the roof stopped suddenly.

The blue outlines on the roof suddenly faded and all went dark.

Though only ticks later the room was lit with torches.

He walked up to me and asked "You never change do you? Even when I feed fear to your mind, you always try. Even if it is hopeless. How irritating."

I found out that I could talk so I immediately blurted out "Voltron will stop you!"

"Will it? I have defeated it once. I can defeat it again. Confidence is not the answer to your problem. It is power." Megatronus replied.

"I will kill Voltron. But I will kill it inside and out, so the legacy of voltron will never return."

My vision began to darken immensely.

"Ever again."


	3. VC Author's Note

**AN: Hi sorry for the delay. I know my stories are a bit jumbled up but I will try to improve. And yea I know I make so many author's notes on my stories but it's because of PROCRASTINATION! If u don't know what PROCRASTINATION is you should know what to do.**

 **SEARCH IT UP!**

 **For comments, I really only accept critiques.**

 **Sorry about not posting many updates but understand that this account is not DEAD. Just no daily posti** **ng.**

 **I want my share of entertainment and this is only a SOMETIME activity.**

 **Likewise, for more detail Megatron's Vehicon Emperor form looks lots like Omega in Fortnite but with the details I have told you in the first chapter and you could imagine him to be more bulky or the same as the Omega himself.**

 **Vehicon Emperor's head is loosely based off of R.I.D Megatronus (mostly the horns are based off of R.I.D Fallen) and there might be a "Reaper Form" for Megatronus that is basically R.I.D Megatronus but with the black, fuming appearance.**

 **He is a spark so he is energy so don't confuse him as a solid normal "bodied" person. He can be solid if he wants to though.**

 **Oh yeah and sorry I keep using the "Fallen" character but that's because he's so under rated I want to use him in a fan fiction.**

 **Yeah and because I just love it when he wrecks so many characters from other shows.**

 **This is all I have to say for today so I hope this may have answered any questions you may have had.**


End file.
